nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitromian Rebels
This is a story thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. The Backstory Basically, this is a story based off of Nitrome games and characters. You see, what happened was that Mat Annal accidentally brought the Nitrome Boss into the real world with a Charomat. The Nitrome Boss decided to take over the world by using the Charomats to create an army of Nitrome characters. What the Nitrome Boss didn't know was that some of those characters had encountered such a deep hatred for evil in their game worlds that they would turn on him. Those characters were Canary 214-LE, Austin Carter, Blue (in Rex209), Takeshi, the Fat Cat and Owl, the Norse Warrior from Sky Serpents (who I've named Hallbert in this story for the sake of him having a name), a Spartan warrior (named Spartan), and the pink cat Angel from Twin Shot (who i have named Kit). This is a part of the story where the team of Nitrome rebels have managed to sneak into a Nitrome Testing Facility, but their presence has been discovered by the Nitrome Boss and his team of Nitromian Elites. I hope you enjoy. Nitrome Testing Facility Nitrome Boss: Did you really think you could get in here unnoticed? This whole place is being surveillanced by the world's best security system. Canary: If it were the world's best we wouldn't have even made it inside, you dolt. Nitrome Boss (smiling): As long as you're here, you might as well help me test something. You may be familiar with it, 214-LE. The other day, I thought to myself, what would happen, if, say, a few Nitromian rebels, were caught in a room with spikes on every wall, and, say, some clumsy man were to drop a Gravity Orb on the floor, changing the gravitational pull in the room, resulting in some skewered rebels. Let's test it, shall we? (Nitrome Boss pulls a Gravity Orb from his pocket and smashes it on the ground.) The whole group looks behind them to see spikes on the wall. Chills went up everyone's spine. Nitrome Boss: But don't worry, here at the Nitrome Testing Facility, safety is our number one priority. That's why I'm wearing these Anti-gravity boots that keep me from flying into the wall. Suddenly, gravity shifted and everyone was being pulled towards the wall of spikes. Austin Carter: Run! Run guys! Owl: I will try to keep us where we are with my telekinesis, but I don't know how long I will be able to hold us. We must figure something out! Cat: Meow! Kit: I can't fly. The gravitational pull is too strong for me. Canary: Everyone, form a chain. Don't let go of each other no matter what. I'm going to try and fly us out of here. Kit: Did you not just here me? Flying is a big no-no! Spartan: I agree, there must be another way! Owl: Hurry, my telekinesis is beginning to fail me! Canary: Don't worry. In my game world, my jet pack was powerful enough to withstand the Gravity Orb's pull. Austin Carter: You'd better be right about this Canary, or you'll never hear the end of it. Hallbert: That's because he'll be dead! Canary: Don't say that! Everyone hold tight! I'm going to lift my feet from the floor, and turn on my jet jack. Ready? Now! Canary turns his jet pack to full blast and rockets out of the Nitrome Testing Facility through the ceiling. Austin Carter: Dude, let's never do that again. Category:Stories